Dead and Alive
by TheJodine
Summary: Human waitresses are mysteriously showing up dead at Fangtasia. Eric asks Sookie to fill in and help them find out who is doing it. Will she survive it? Eric/Sookie
1. Chapter 1

Untitled

Dead and Alive

I hadn't really thought about my life and how much certain people or vampires meant to me until they stopped coming around. Eric of course had been kept busy since the new regime had taken over. Since Pam was his second-in-command she was also occupied. Bill was still traveling on and off and rarely came into Merlottes anymore. Quinn and I are well… over and I really don't even want to think about that one. I'd say it had been about 2 months since the night a vampire named Victor had showed up at my house and threatened both Eric and Bill with their deaths if they didn't accept the King's takeover of Louisiana. It had also been 2 months since Eric had remembered just what exactly happened between him and I when his memory had been temporarily erased with the witch Hallow.

It was an exceptionally slow night tonight at Merlottes, even for a Tuesday. I looked at Sam who was silently looking around at everyone.

"Sam, I just don't know why we are so slow lately" I said. He nodded slowly.

"Sookie, why don't you go ahead and go home. Arlene has been needing the extra cash with her having the kids and all" He said not even looking at me. Arlene and I had very different views about many things, but I understand that she really does need the money. Besides I had been working for 2 months straight without having to ask off so it seemed like a pretty good deal.

"Ok Sam," I said going to the back to get my coat. When I emerged he was still standing in the same place. _Hmm I wonder what's going on with him_, I thought. "Night Sam," I said as I turned to leave.

After what felt like forever I was finally pulling into my nice gravel driveway (courtesy of Eric). I have no idea why I had been thinking of Eric so much lately but I decided to push it from my mind. That is until I got to my house and saw his beautiful yet small red corvette parked in my spot. _Oh great_. Well I meant that a little more sardonically, Thank You Word-A- Day calendar, than it had come out. I parked beside the corvette and grabbed my purse completely intent of getting out and facing him. I pulled out my keys and started up the front steps. Right as I was about to insert my key into the lock my door opened.

"Why Sookie don't you just look…wonderful" He said in his normal "I'm a big blonde blue eyed Viking and whatever I say is sexy" voice.

"These are just my work clothes, Eric," I said in a very not sexy tone. Pushing past him I went into MY house. "So…what brings you here Eric," I asked as he followed me into the living room. I really wanted to get out of these work clothes but quickly decided to just sit down and listen to him. He'd probably follow me if I did attempt to change.

"As much has you act like you hate to see me…lover, we both know you are feeling quite happy about me being here..," Damn him and the blood bond, "Did you miss me in my absence?" he asked. He looked me directly in the eyes, but then again he always does that. I decided to ignore him.

"Eric, is there a reason you are here," I said as I yawned. I was trying as hard as I could not to be excited to see him. He raised one eyebrow. Then he face got serious. _Ahh_ the look of business.

"I have a proposition to ask of you," he said still not breaking eye contact I might add. I opened my mouth to speak but he put his hand up, "I know that you have previously... voiced complaints about taking time off of work, but I assure you I will compensate you generously." _Oh great_. I just stared at him. After a very long silence he looked down and then back up at me. "I need you to fill in as a waitress at Fangtasia," he said.

"Why?" I couldn't help but ask.

"It seems that someone has been killing our waitresses," he said in a matter-of-fact way, much like I would say the 'The weather has been dim lately.' "There are no signs of fowl play other than a single blow to their heads. No scent, fingerprint, there is nothing."

"So… you want me to fill in and _try_ to get killed?" I asked.

"Yes" was his only answer. I couldn't help but look up at him astonished.

"Excuse me?"

"Sookie, you would have full protection the entire time you were in Shreveport. If I could not be around, Pam would be." He glanced down. "I have already cleared a leave of absence with the shifter," he said.

"His name is Sam," I snapped.

"Yes, very well _Sam_ has said it would be okay" I contemplated my options. I could either say no which would just make Eric mad or I could say yes and possibly get killed. This was just wonderful.

"When do you want me to start," I said in defeat. Although I must say I was actually happy. I would be in Fangtasia around Eric. I tried to push my excitement back, but come on. The man is _gorgeous_. The corners of his mouth started to turn up.

"Tomorrow night," he said simply.

"For how long," I asked

"I do not know," he said looking amused at my questions. "You can stay with Pam and I so you do not have to travel every day," he said. _Uh huh I bet I could_. I studied him briefly… he was up to something.

"Uhm Ok… and what will I have to wear?" I said. He looked up and smiled, but didn't say anything.

"Eric... I'm not wearing what Pam wears," I said unsure. He just continued to smile at me, which for Eric is kinda… unsettling.

"We'll see Sookie," He said standing up. "I'll expect you at Fangtasia around 6." _Oh he will, will he._ "Make sure to pack for a couple of weeks at least," he said. He walked over and gave me a light kiss on the cheek.

"Well Eric, as always thanks for dropping by," I said sarcastically. He didn't seem to notice as he walked towards the door. Just as I thought he was gone for sure he turned.

"Oh and Sookie, since your going to be visiting we can continue our conversation about what happened while my memory was gone," He said and then winked. My mouth just stood open. I started to say something, but then he was gone… stupid, gorgeous, Viking vampire.

TBC.

I really live for reviews. The more I have the quicker I update. I feel like if no one likes it then there is no point. Feedback always welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After packing my bags I had begun to get nervous. Amelia had left earlier in the day to do something so we had already said our goodbyes. Picking my huge suitcase off the bed I mentally went over everything I had packed. I made sure to have plenty of black (considering most everyone at Fangtasia wore black) and I also made sure to pack plenty of pajamas. While going through my closet in search of all the black I had found an old Halloween costume that had a corset. I decided to wear that tonight. Hopefully it wouldn't be too "skanky". I figured I'd rather dress myself than let Eric do it. Since I would be staying with Eric I wanted to make sure I didn't wear anything he would perceive as being… inviting. I glanced at the clock 4:50. If I were going to make it to Fangtasia I would need to leave soon. Getting the bag down the stairs was no easy feat. After I had it packed into the car I couldn't help be get a little excited about going to the vampire bar in Shreveport. After all I would see Eric.

After making the long drive I finally pulled into Fangtasia and after a brief moment of collecting myself I decided to suck it up and go in. The first person I saw was Pam. It was right on 6 o'clock and people were just starting to arrive. How vampires could wake up and get ready so quickly really perplexed (today's word) me.

"Nice outfit Sookie… can you breathe?" she asked looking me over. The corset was super tight and so was the skirt. My heels were also black but had a modest heel.

"Uh Thanks Pam, and no I really can't breathe. I feel really uncomfortable in it actually," I said walking past her. I could so do this. Eric was sitting in his normal spot in the dead center of the bar. Even mister high and mighty had bar duty every now and then, most vampires in Shreveport did. Might as well get this over with, I thought while I walked towards him. It didn't take him long to spot me. He suddenly looked hungry.

"Why Sookie what is this outfit? " he asked with a little smile playing on his lips.

"Just something I had lying around," I was hoping he would let it drop.

"What is a good girl like you doing with that lying around?" Of course he went there.

"I figured it would be better than anything you picked out," I snapped and he actually laughed.

"No, but this will definitely do. I assume your luggage is with you?" Here is the Eric we all know, business first.

"Yes, it's in my trunk," I said also mocking his tone. I can do this. He motioned for me to follow him. He led me over to the bar. He showed me were a few things were and introduced me to several of the current employees. All of which were fang bangers and not very welcoming. The last thing he showed me was the section I would be in charge of. I figured it would be somewhere out in the open, but it was the section directly in front of his big chair he seems to _love_ so much. He just loved attention. Of course he once told me he didn't like to be "overseen".

"Sink or Swim time I guess." I said grabbing an order pad and a pen. He looked at down at me completely expressionless.

"You will be fine I'm sure," and with that he walked off. _Ok, boss_. I looked around quickly, there still were not that many people here, but there was someone in my section. I took a deep breath and off I went. There was one man (if you could call him that) sitting at my table. He looked like he was probably a frat boy, probably looking to score with a vamp. I put a smile on my face.

"Hello, What can I do for you?" I asked.

"Well look at you, aren't you sweet?" He said eyeing me up and down. Did he just lick his lips?

"Not really," I said. This reminded me of the first time I met Eric. Do I really come off_ that_ sweet? He just smirked at me.

"I'll have a beer…Miller," He said looking me over again.

"Okay, coming right up," I said turning on my heel. I was sure he was looking at my butt but I decided against making waves. I got his beer in record time and returned it back to his table.

"Here ya go," I said placing a napkin down then the beer. I didn't wait for anymore of his comments, plus I had someone else in my section.

The night went on without a hitch. I didn't have time to stop and think much. I would listen to people but just as always the topic ranged from sex to sex. I would occasionally catch Eric watching me. It reassured me more than anything to have him there. Around 1A.M. I noticed went into this office and Pam took over the reigns. The bar closed around 2 A.M. and I had survived my first night. The demand was definitely higher here than at Merlottes, and the men were a lot open about there intentions. After I saw Pam get the last of the Frat boys out I sat down at the bar. I started counting my tips. These people may be crude and they may stare at my butt, but _man_ they tip way better here. I had easily made over 500 dollars. I smiled and stuffed the tips back into my pocket. I saw Pam come up beside.

"Did you have a good night?" she asked. Pam had warmed up to me over time, somewhat.

"Yes, but I am glad its over," I said yawning. She nodded.

"The night is still young," she said tilting her head.

"Maybe for you, but for me it's time for bed," I yawned again. I really couldn't help it. "When are we going wherever I am staying?" I asked standing up to stretch.

"I'll go see what Eric is up to," she said. Pam was a lady of few words. After 10 minutes I saw I was the only one left in the bar. All the others had gone home and I relaxed with the silence their absence brought. Eric and Pam emerged not long after that.

"Sookie, did you have a good first night?" Eric asked turning off some of the lights.

"Yes, the people here are more forward then what I'm used to," I said walking towards the door.

"It's a vampire bar, people do not come here for simple leisure," he said coming up behind me. Well_ yeah_ I had figured that.

"I'm ready for bed," I said turning to look at him. He eyes got an evil glint in them.

"Really? So soon, lover?" Okay I had walked right into that one.

"Eric, you know what I meant," I said gently proving my point pushing into the wall that was his stomach.

"Well let's go then," and Me and Pam followed him. They got into his Corvette and I followed behind them in my car. Hmm I wonder what his house looks like?

TBC...

Thoughts? Reviews are much loved...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

You know I don't know if I was expecting him to live in a creepy old mansion like the Munsters, but for some reason I had always sort of pictured that. I know that's stereotypical but I couldn't help it. So when we pulled up to a huge two story "typical suburban" home, it through me a little off guard. It was just so… _normal_. It really reminded me of the house from 7th Heaven (Gran used to watch it). Eric parked his car and killed the engine. I pulled up right beside him and did the same. As I was getting out of the car I couldn't help but laugh. I mean here is a very old, very tough, and badass vampire living like the Cleavers. Okay now I was laughing hysterically.

"Sookie?" Pam asked looking at me as if I had grown and second head. Which made me laugh even harder.

"Sookie, are you alright?" Eric asked walking towards me. He just had a blank expression, no surprise there. I took a breath and tried to calm myself.

"Yes, I'm fine," I said before bursting out again. I guess it must have been a laugh of relief as well. I had made it thought my first night and I was damn proud. They both glared at me this time. I went to the trunk and pulled out my suitcase. I was now just giggling. I wiped the tears off that had been rolling down my cheeks from laughing. It really was the best laugh I had experienced in a long time.

"What were you laughing about, are you ill?" Pam asked.

"Nothing and no I'm not ill Pam" I said shaking my head. Eric just looked down at me. He knew I was lying. Well duh of course I was lying. I started to laugh again. I saw him about to speak and couldn't help it.

"Is your bullshit meter reading that one as false?" I asked and the giggles were back in full force. He just looked at me and almost looked amused and then angry.

"Let's just go inside and get you settled for the night," he said. Obviously taking the high road. A road, which I was definitely not familiar with tonight. He opened the door and I stifled my giggles. I took in a sharp breath. I stepped into this house and looked around. The inside of the house definitely matched the outside. The walls were cream and the windows were accented with dark crimson curtains. The floors were a dark mahogany wood. His furniture was mostly black leather. Right inside the door was a place to hang coats. Eric promptly took my coat and hung it for me. He then grabbed my suitcase and led me upstairs. The upstairs quite massive, every room was connected by a single hallway.

"The room directly down the hall is mine, and Pam's is the one on the left. Your room will be the one on the right," he said opening the door. The room was beautiful. It was white with light pink curtains and the bed sheets were all white. He put my suitcases down and led to a door on my left. "This is our bathroom. My room and this one connect through here," he said showing me. Well look at that, we have joining rooms. I was too tired to make any comment on that. I did notice as I was peering through the bathroom into his bedroom that heavy black curtain covered the windows. His bed also looked like it had been slept in.

"Do you sleep in your bed during the day?" I asked. That would definitely explain how he got ready so quick. With Bill he had slept in the ground a lot so he always had to shower after he woke up.

"Yes," he said simply.

"Isn't that dangerous?" I asked.

"After centuries of sleeping in a coffin or in the ground it gets old," he said. Well he wasn't in a sharing mood tonight. He walked over to the door started to close it. I went to my suitcase and through it on the bed.

"Let me know if you need anything," I about jumped out of my skin. I thought he had already left. He smiled.

"Thanks," I said glaring at him. The door shut.

After unpacking my things and putting them into various drawers and I changed into one of my short pajama outfits. They were pink and they almost matched the curtains. I wonder why he would have such a light and well… girly room, but with Eric who knows. I climbed into my bed and just enjoyed the soft bed. The alarm clock beside the bed said 2:45 A.M. I willed myself to please go to sleep. I tossed and turned for what felt like forever. I don't like sleeping away from home plus adding Eric to the mix just made me all together uneasy. I glanced back over to the alarm clock, 3:14 A.M. I through off the covers and I wondered if Eric had any food here, I doubt it. I grabbed my purse and keys. I saw a little 24hour grocery place about a mile away. I put on some flip-flops and headed out of my room.

All the lights were still on so I made my way down to the kitchen. I peered in the fridge and it was full of True Blood. I spotted a pad and pen on his kitchen counter and started to make a list of what I would need. His kitchen was gorgeous. The cabinets matched the floor and the counters tops were black granite. When I was confident my list was ready I started for the front door.

"Where are you going?" I really did jump this time and I whirled around with a little scream.

"Eric, don't do that," I hissed. I noticed he had changed into blue jeans and a black tank top. I was still in my sleep shorts and top but I really didn't care. His expression lightened up some, but not much. He still wanted to know.

"I'm going to the little 24hr place to get food and supplies I need," he obviously had not thought about that.

"Dressed like that?" he said eyeing me up and down.

"Eric, its after 3 A.M. who in the world cares how I am dressed?" I said folding my arms over my chest. He walked forward and grabbed ours coats. We both put ours on simultaneously.

"I will go with you then," he said. Of course he would go with me everyone knows I can't go anywhere alone, I might get "hurt" or something. You know up until I met Bill I went out by myself all the time and _never _got hurt.

"That's fine," I said. I opened the front door and started for my car. Man was it cold. I really should have changed into actual clothes.

"I will drive," of course he had to have some control. I just nodded in agreement. This was _definitely_ going to be a long night.

TBC

I already have the next 2 chapters pretty much written, but I'm not very pleased with them. Eric will need some re-working, but I decided to go ahead and post the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Once we were in the car I began wondering if the little place would have all I needed. After all, I would be here for at least two weeks. I could always run out later though, but I would rather get it all in one fatal swoop.

"Eric, is there a Wal-Mart around here?" I hated going to Wal-Mart but I figured they would have what I wanted. He took a moment to contemplate that.

"I think there is one, would you rather go there?" He asked. I wonder if Eric had ever been to a Wal-Mart.

"Yes, they are more likely to have everything on my list," I said looking at the road in front of us. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him nod.

"Wal-Mart it is then," he also had not taken his eyes off the road. I wonder if he thought this was just petty human stuff or if he was maybe upset he hadn't thought about this sooner. I wouldn't dare ask him that could definitely blow up in my face with Eric being so proud and all, but I could be pretty proud myself. I let my mind relax a little more. After five more minutes or so I noticed the big "Wal-Mart" sign less than a mile up. As we pulled into the massive parking lot I couldn't help but think how funny it would be for someone to come out of the store and see a corvette parked next to them.

"We are here," Eric said, stating the obvious.

"Thank you, if you want to wait here that's fine," I really didn't want to haul Eric through Wal-Mart. There were just too many possibilities for things to go wrong. He didn't even acknowledge what I had just said since he was already out of the car and motioning for me to "come on".

"You're pushing the buggy then,' I said pointing to the line of shopping carts as we entered through the doors. I watched him go over and try to pull a buggy out and of course it was stuck. He yanked the first cart and five more carts came along with it. He gave the carts a disgusted look and I laughed. I went over and separated the carts with ease and he glared back at me. Vampires weren't big on looking at the little details of simple human things. I remembered when Eric had "attempted" to sweep up after the incident with Mickey.

"It's all in the wrist," I said before I could stop myself. I could feel him burning a hole through my back. God forbid mister-badass- vampire not being able to do something. I pulled my list out and headed to my right. As much as I hated to admit it Wal-Mart was a beast that I had a system to beating. Walking past the Pharmacy I noticed Eric had not only had a fight with the buggy but he had chosen a squeaky one. He caught up to me quickly as I turned down the hair-care isle. I quickly tossed the bottles of Herbal Essence's 'Long Term Relationship' shampoo and conditioner.

"Long Term Relationship," Eric read from the bottles.

"It's for people who have longer hair," obviously he didn't really find it funny. Bill had once told me the highest form of humor was puns, but maybe Eric just didn't see it as such. I continued down the isle passing the tampons and pads that lined the back wall. Crap, that reminds me if I am truly here two weeks than I probably would start my period. It had already been over two weeks since the last one. I quickly picked up a Tampax Multipack just as Eric rounded the corner; I tossed it into the buggy and kept walking. It was time to go to the food. I noticed Eric looking intently at the Tampax box but he never asked me about it, thank God.

As we navigated our way through the baby stuff to get to the back of the food I noticed all the cute little Halloween baby shirts. When I looked back at Eric he just looked well like Eric. After grabbing a two-liter Coke we started snaking out way through the isles. I liked to work my way up to the checkout. He would occasionally point to stuff and ask me about it. When we got to the cereal isle I started weighing my options. Eric however spotted the "Count Chocula" Box and I swear heard him laugh.

"I think this one would be a good choice," He said holding the box with the vampire on it.

"Of course you would Eric," I commented rolling my eyes. He tossed it in the buggy and we were on our way. Once we made it to the checkout the buggy was looking almost full. The cashier behind the counter looked from me to Eric several times and I wondered what she was thinking. I led my guard down and silently listened to her. _Women really shouldn't hang around with vampires. He probably bites her and does God knows what else. Any God fearing Christian girl wouldn't allow such a horrible dirty thing._ I couldn't help but snap over that last part.

"I really don't think Jesus would mind if someone was a vampire, " I said coolly starring the woman down. I really don't know where that came from. It really bothered me how close-minded people were even after vampires had "come out of the coffin". She blushed a deep red and looked seriously upset. Eric looked back and forth between us; surely he would put two and two together.

She continued to ring us up and once she was finished Eric and I both insisted on paying. After arguing with Eric over who was going to pay he finally won. Why he thinks he needs to pay for everything I don't know. Besides if I had won he would have just put the money back in my back account or something. I took the buggy and loaded the groceries into the trunk. I shouldn't have listened to that woman's mind but still it bothered me. I pushed the buggy to the side not even bothering to put it up and go into the car with a huff.

"Sookie" He started and I put my hand up to stop him.

"Look Eric I really don't want to talk about it," I said as he started the car.

"Well that is too bad," he said motioning that I would talk. He really made me mad sometimes.

" I just don't understand why people have this thing about Vampires? I mean really it's none of her business if you bite me or do anything else "dirty" with me" I said faster than I thought I could.

"Oh really," he said. He found that last part amusing. I just returned the glare he had given me earlier in the night.

"Sookie, you should not feel guilty about this," he said staring at the road. Yeah what would he know about feeling guilty. I just kept my mouth shut as he drove home.

The rest of the night went pretty well I thought. He unloaded the groceries and I managed to make room amongst all the bottle blood in the fridge. After we were done we stood there just looked at each other. I noticed the clock only read 4:30 A.M. I was sure we had taken longer than that but I guess not. I looked back at him and he had a look. Oh no he wanted to talk about _it. _

"I'm going back to bed," I said trying to avoid the inevitable. I hated being a scaredy cat about this.

"Sookie, I think we should talk about what happened," he said not to my surprise. I pretended to act ignorant and continued up the stairs. He always wanted to talk about this when I was dead tired.

"Sookie," he said opening the door. My heart sped up; I really didn't want to talk about this. I don't know why I was so nervous all of a sudden.

"I think I'm going to take a shower," as soon as the words left my mouth I realized the mistake I had made. "Shit" I muttered closing my eyes. When I looked back up he was staring down at me with a highly amused look.

"Fine Eric," I said sitting down on the edge of my bed. God himself must have taken mercy on me as Eric set down across me on a chair. "What do you want me to say?" I asked admitting defeat. "You weren't yourself and I temporarily lost my mind?" I said. "Although looking back you interrupted my shower, I didn't ask you to." I said rambling. Why couldn't he just say something? After a long, long pause he did.

"Whether you asked me to or not you did not stop it," he recalled. _Touché_, I thought.

"I really don't understand why we have to talk about this. It happened, it's over." I said starring right at him.

"Because I want to," Ok that made me mad.

"Oh, I forgot you are the master, you say jump and everyone jumps. Well guess what I don't jump for you. Just because you are like 1,000 years old does not mean I have to listen to you." I said now standing he just looked at me. "You want to know why I allowed myself to be with him? I did it because he didn't want to control me or at least if he did he didn't show it. He wanted me for me, not for power or possession but just me." I said. There I said it. I really hadn't thought about why I did allow myself to sleep with Eric but as soon as the words came out I realized they were true.

" You think that I want to control you?" He said. You have got to be kidding me.

"Eric from the night I met you all you wanted to do is control me. You called me and I was told I had to be there. The one time I didn't answer your call you showed up at my house furious but Quinn showed up," I said in astonishment. Does he really think he doesn't try to control me.

"I wanted you. Did you ever think that I "beckoned" you as you call it because I wanted to see you, be near you? I showed up that night because I was..." he stopped

"You were what, Eric?" I asked.

"Jealous" I couldn't help but snort. The fact Eric was admitting such an emotion to me was surprising, but come on. I sat back down on the bed. This was fixing to get real complicated.

"What do you really want Eric?" I asked him. I was really afraid of the answer. He didn't answer for at least two minutes.

"You" was all he said as he made his way to the door. I had no idea what to say. He let himself out of the room and my mouth just stood open. That was it? He wasn't going to stay and oh I don't know try to jump me? I got up and went to the door. I opened and he was still standing there. We looked at each other and he finally said.

"I don't like feeling this way," he said. I knew exactly what he meant. I felt it too; the blood bond would never falter. He felt lonely, sad, and he wanted me. I wonder how long it has been since he has felt those emotions. He probably considered them a weakness. Vampires weren't big on what they considered "human" emotions.

"Eric," and that was all I could say. I didn't know what else to say. I started to attempt to say something when he kissed me. I didn't try to fight it this time. I kissed him back hard and fierce. He pushed me back into my room and onto the bed. Suddenly out of nowhere I found my mind wondering where Pam was. Eric nipped at shoulder and I was back.

"Eric, Stop," and he did. He looked directly into my eyes. "We can't do this," I said attempting to set up.

"Why?" He said stroking my cheek.

"Because every single time I let myself trust someone and I sleep with them it ends in disaster," I said looking him directly in his eyes. He seemed to be searching my eyes when he moved off me and I sat up. He set up as well and turned to me. I hate it when he takes these huge pauses. I don't know if it's for dramatic affect or what.

"You want" he started.

"I want to get to know you. I mean really what do I know about you? You never open up and the few times you have you shut right down afterwards." I said a tear rolling down my cheek. I really hated being emotional.

"Okay what do you want to know?" He asked. I don't really think Eric got what I was saying.

"Eric, this isn't just going to be a quick session of "get to know me" and then we have sex." I said. I instantly felt his disappointment. Sometimes the blood bond made things really hard for me.

"So you want me to," he paused, "court you?" He finished. He seemed slightly amused and then agitated. I would love to know what he was thinking at that moment.

"Yes I do," At least he was trying.

"I do not think I have ever courted anyone. If I ever wanted someone I took them," he said. I wondered just how many women had Eric slept with.

"I do want you Eric, but I want to date you first," Vampires really did not understand human customs.

"But we have already slept together, lover" he said like a child who was not getting his way.

"Eric, that was very different. If you want me then this is what I ask," I said getting a little angry with him.

"You are so much trouble," he said kissing me on the cheek. "I will let you get some sleep then," he announced heading for the door.

"Goodnight Eric," I said getting under the covers. He would probably go to Pam and ask her what he should do since Pam was an avid reader of the 'Dear Abby' column. Well I guess he would if he was willing to share with her. I looked over at the alarm clock to see it was now close to 5:30 A.M. and the sun was just around the corner. Eric would be going to bed soon. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep as I went over all the events of the night. I couldn't wait to see how my second night would turn out.

--

Thank you to everyone who has read the story and to those that have reviewed it. I really appreciate it. I've got Chapter 5 written, but I try to go a day and re-read it to line everything up. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I also made the chapters longer from here on out. Feel free to leave feedback :)

Jodine


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I walked into Fangtasia and set at the bar. I watched as Eric went straight to his office and Pam followed. After our conversation last night Eric hadn't said much to me other than things pertaining to the bar. I decided I would wait for him to make the move, so I just answered him in kind. It would be another half and hour before we opened. I looked up and saw Felicia the current bartender at Fangtasia. I remember we she came into Merlottes after Pam had told her I was more or less responsible for the other three bartenders death. I smiled at the memory.

"Hey Felicia."

"Sookie," She said simply. She still didn't trust me; the fact I was now working with her probably gave her even more suspicion. She continued on with her business and I just turned to look at the empty bar. It was the typical stereotype, full of blacks and reds. For some reason humans expected vampires to be gothic like creatures. I'm sure there was the occasionally vampire that was into that, but I had never met one. Bill shopped at Dillard's and Pam loved pastels. Eric was more of a t-shirt and jeans kind of guy and he probably didn't shop for himself. I got up and walked outside to get some air before my night would start. The crowds were more aggressive here and I didn't care for it. I missed Merlottes; I had worked there almost six years. I could sleep walk through that job, and I had before. I heard Eric ask where I was since I was right beside the door.

"I'm outside," I yelled turning my head towards the door. I heard the gravel crunch behind me and I turned.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked looking around.

"Just getting some fresh air," I replied still looking ahead. I saw he turn to me out of the corner of his eye. I had to remind myself not to say anything. If he wanted to talk he could talk and I would listen.

"It's quiet tonight."

"Yeah," was all I said with a small smile and I was proud too. He turned to go back inside.

"Well you better come in a get ready to work It's going to be busy tonight," he said. I looked up at him. Excuse me? Ok fine I could play this game too.

"K, _Boss."_ I said with the biggest smile I could plaster on my face. He actually looked confused. It was hard to read Eric but with us being so close our blood bond helped.

A couple hours into my shift I noticed a familiar face come into the bar. It was Bill. We still had issues but the anger had faded. I would never forget how much he had hurt me but that didn't mean I had to hate him. It just took much energy. Bill had apologized to many times to count. Besides Bill would talk to me unlike some vampire men. He gave me a nod and I walked over to the table he had just sat down at. I

"Hello Bill, "I said smiling. I really was happy to see him. He looked up at me and gave me a small smile.

"I heard you were working here now," he said looking up at me.

"I'm just help Eric out for a little while is all. Would you like something to drink?" I asked moving my weight from leg to leg. These heels, as modest as they were, killed my feet.

"A bottle of O positive please," he said. I nodded and walked off. I felt Eric looking at me. Suddenly I had a wonderful and wicked idea. I looked around and noticed Eric had plenty of help for right now. He had filled the waitress position even though I had agreed to help him. He wanted me to be able to focus more on finding out who was killing the waitresses.

"Here you go," I said smiling down at him. The music was loud enough Eric probably couldn't make out what we were saying. I sat down across from Bill my feet instantly thanked me.

"So how are you?" He studied me for a moment

"Good… is something wrong?" He asked. He leaned forward.

"Not really," I titled my head slightly. I could feel anger coming across the bond, so I'm sure he could feel my happiness on his end.

"You are not mad at me any longer?"

"Nope. I forgive you for everything." I said simply. He looked blank he must think I'm lying. "I don't think it would benefit anyone. It hurt and it's been a long time Bill." I flicked back to when Bill had told me he wished to lie with me again. I would always love Bill but our friendship was all we could have now.

"I missed you," He said in a low voice.

"I missed you too," I said before I could stop myself. "But I only want a friendship," I said backtracking. He looked displeased but he knew it was fair.

"I understand" was all I got. I moved to get up and he grabbed my arm.

"Would you like to go somewhere after the bar closes?" I smiled.

"Where would we go that late?"

"There is a little dinner I know of. I'm sure you would like the food there and I'm also sure you would need to eat," at least someone was concerned with me I thought.

"As long as you realize that it wouldn't be a date, I'd be delighted" I said with a small smile. He smiled back at me.

"Of course not." For now he would be happy with a friendship.

Bill finished his blood and left. The rest of my night went smoothly. The frat boys actually behaved which was really different. I glanced towards Eric he was watching the patrons and was obviously bored.

"Where are you going Sookie" Eric asked looking up from his desk. He was going over the night's earnings. I had to pass his office on my way to get my coat. I smiled...this was going to piss him off royally.

"I'm going out with Bill, don't wait up," I really had not meant that last part to come out of my mouth, but it did. I winced; oh boy I felt the wave jealousy hit me like a ton of bricks. Before he could say anything I waved bye and practically ran out of the bar. If he had really wanted to stop me he could have. There would have been nothing I could do.

The none-date with Bill went as well as could be expected. We talked about what he had been up to and the real reason I was helping Eric out. He had asked me my feelings about Eric and for some reason I told him everything.

"You actually said that to him?" he asked with a small laugh.

"Yes! I'm not going to wait for him to get over his issues," I said.

"But you are and your playing a dangerous game with him," he said coolly.

"Maybe I am, and maybe if he would stop playing games with me I wouldn't"

"Sookie, Eric is very old and very powerful..." I stopped him.

"You didn't have problems expressing your feelings. You may have not screamed them at me, but at least you tried!"

"It took me time and it is not easy to deal with such emotions. Eric views emotions, especially emotions tied to love as a weakness." He explained.

"Well he really needs to get over it. He had no problem expressing his desire to sleep with me." I said in a huff. Bill laughed.

"That is different."

"Oh please" I changed the subject after that. We talked more about the happenings in Bon Temps. After we were done eating, well after I was done eating Bill drove me to Eric's. I actually dreaded getting out of the car and going in. My mind just kept going back to what Bill has said. Dangerous game, huh. I thanked Bill and faced the inevitable. I heard him leave once I shut the door and locked it. I turned around and shucked my coat off to hang it. I walked upstairs and saw Eric's door was slightly open. I tried to tiptoe down the hall. I hit a board on the floor and it squeaked.

"Shit," I muttered. I listened and heard nothing. I got to my room opened the door and shut it behind me very slowly. I breathed sigh of relief.

"Did you just try to sneak in?" I screamed and whirled around. Eric was leaning on the doorframe of my bathroom with a slight smile. Obviously he knew nothing had happened with Bill.

"Maybe" I said trying to compose myself. He walked to the bed and sat down on the end of it.

"How was your date?" He asked looking at me expressionless. I rolled my eyes.

"It wasn't a date," I said walking towards the bathroom. He didn't move from edge of the bed since aligned perfectly with the bathroom door. I began to brush out my hair and I put it in a pony-tail.

"We need to come to and understanding" He said. I turned to him.

"And just what would that understanding be?" I put my hands on my hips. He was in front of me and pushing me against the counter in the blink of an eye.

"You are mine" if he hadn't been so close I would have snorted at him. My body instantly betrayed me and I felt the familiar warming sensation creep through me.

"Oh really?" I asked raising my eyebrows. His eyes bore into mine.

"Yes, Sookie you are mine"

"I really wish vampires would stop telling me that," I said. I was growing tired of being declared "mine". I pushed against him and he wouldn't budge.

"Eric would you move," and he did. He moved me up onto the counter. I looked at him. All of a sudden I felt loved. He loved me I could see it in his eyes and feel it through the bond.

"Why won't you just admit it?" I asked in a whisper.

"In all of my extremely long life I have never loved anyone," he paused "I have no idea why after so many lifetimes I have come to love a mere human." It wasn't the sweetest delivery but he had tried. He stepped back and I got down off the counter.

"Well personally as a mere human" I paused "I can't believe I could love _such _a superior creature such as a Viking vampire," I stroked his ego and he liked it. He leaned down and gave me a very gently kiss. Oh screw it. I grabbed him and pulled him closer. He picked me back up and put me on the counter as he kissed me. I parted my legs and wrapped them around him. He pressed into me and I moaned. With me still wrapped around him and picked me up and put me on his bed. His hands roamed my body and hey were amazing. Eric had plenty of knowledge of what a woman would want and he definitely used it to his advantage. He raised me shirt off me and I started fumbling with his damn belt buckle. After my bra had joined my shirt I finally got his belt open and his pants down. He kicked them off and he dragged my pants down along with the scrap of underwear. He kissed his way back up to my mouth and he positioned himself ready to enter. He kissed my mouth roughly and entered me hard. I moaned louder than I had expected and he made a noise as well. He looked down at me and began moving at a very rhythmic pace. Before long I was riding out the wave of pleasure and I felt the familiar sting and excitement as he bit me. His wave came soon after and he collapsed beside me. He rolled over on his side to face me and put and arm around me as layed on my back. His sheets were black and they were the softest sheets _ever_.

"I don't know how you held out so long, lover," and Eric was back. I laughed.

"Yeah and I don't know how you couldn't remember this," I said looking at him.

"I do not know either," he said thoughtfully. He looked over at me and then began shaking me.

"Sooookie, Sookie wake up," and I sat straight up in bed. Eric was looking at me with a cocky smile and I soon realized it had just been a dream. I tried to get my breathing under control. He must have heard. My cheeks reddened with embarrassment. I finally looked up at him.

"What are you doing?" I said weakly.

"I think the question is what were _we_ doing,?" he said stroking my hair. I glanced over at the bedside clock it was already after 5:30 P.M.

"I slept 12 hours?"

"Are you still exhausted, lover?" He said into my ear. Okay seriously a person can't control what they dream about.

"Eric" I said breathing heavier. This was going to be fun. He came closer to me and right before I was close enough to kiss him, "It must really suck not to know what we did for a _second_ time," and with that I moved back and got out of bed.

TBC

--

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and to all those have added me to their alerts. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and as always I would love feedback it helps me write better.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After a much-needed shower I found myself getting ready for my second night. I had no idea what Eric thought about what had happened less than an hour ago, but with him who knows. I'm sure he was going to want to talk about it. I was also proud because that was pretty good dream dialogue between me and Bill. Obviously my subconscious was a lot better at being rational that I was being. I slipped on my knee length black dress and started to put on my black heels. The dress came down to my knees and hugged them. It had a slit that went more than halfway up my thigh and I have to say I looked good. I took one last look in the mirror. My hair was down and in waves and I put one more coat of hairspray on before I turned to leave.

I found Pam and Eric in the kitchen each having a bottle of blood and I winked at Eric. Two could play this game. I walked past them into the living room to get my jacket. I heard Eric walk up behind, which was definitely a change of pace. I turned to look at him and in the blink of an eye he kissed me. Instead of lingering or deepening the kiss he moved back and just went about going out the door. Oh he wants to act like that does he.

It was an uneventful ride to Fangtasia. I would occasionally see Eric looking at me in the rearview mirror and I would just stair at him smiling. Once we got to the club I went to hang my jacket up when I felt him grab my arm.

"We need to talk," he said pulling me towards his office. I simply went with him wondering what he was up to. Once inside he shut the door and turned to me.

"What are you doing?" I said a little uneasy.

"I think the question is, what are _you_ doing?" I instantly felt the lust come through the bond and I just titled my head.

"Why I'm not doing anything Eric," I said as sweetly as I could. After the words came out I couldn't help the smirk that came across my face. I inched close to him and he just stared at me.

"You are playing a very dangerous game, lover," he said moving forward stopping within arms length of me.

"Oh really because from where I'm standing your playing the same game." He looked very amused at the one, and from the bulge in his pants he was also excited. He came forward and closed the distance between us he grabbed me and kissed me. I really wanted to stay there forever, but I broke the kiss.

"I have to get to work," I said attempting to step back.

"You are right where I need you," he said stroking my back. I closed my eyes to enjoy the sensation. I was right were I wanted to be. Eric turned his head and instantly went still, and that's when I heard the scream. Eric was out the door before the scream even finished. I was running behind him but in the heels it took me a little while. He went out the back door and that's when I saw Felicia with a stake through her heart. She was slowly disintegrated before my eyes. I turned my back to her and took a deep breath. When I turned back around Pam was now standing with Eric.

"I think it would be best to close the club for the night," Pam said looking at the disappearing body.

"I agree." And with that Pam was gone. I figured she would be getting things under control and sending people on their way. I had never seen Fangtasia close for anything short of a disaster. Eric got up and pulled me inside. For the next hour I just observed Eric and Pam making phone calls. I can't believe _another_ Fangtasia bartender had died, and not only that, I just had to be there when it happened. Whoever was killing off the employees had now stepped up to vampires. No human should have been able to kill her so I figured it was some sort of Supe. I heard Eric and Pam talking about how there wasn't any scent and how odd it was that she would have screamed. Vampires aren't known for being…well prone to such an act. After two hours of finishing up whatever they were doing I found myself inside Eric's home. I marched into the kitchen and started making myself dinner. I had no other ideas about how to take my mind of things so why not.

"Sookie, are you… alright?" Eric asked looking at me. I honestly didn't feel like answering. I was in autopilot mode. It wasn't that I cared for Felicia as much as it could have been me. I started to cry. I reached for a chair to balance myself and I sat down. Eric sat down across from me. I felt him trying to comfort me through the bond and I was grateful. I blinked back my tears and tried to clear my vision.

"It could have been me," I said with my voice shaking. Eric reached across the table and grabbed my hand.

"Yes, it could have been, but fortunately it was not," Eric said. I knew he was trying but it was not working.

"_Another_ bartender is dead." I said flatly.

"Yes, I do have to admit you have that affect." He mused and I started bawling. It was messy and loud and I really needed it. I felt Eric pick me up and I buried my head in his shoulders. He carried me upstairs and carefully placed me on his bed. I just kept crying. I was crying for more reasons than I knew. When Eric came back and got into bed with me he had changed. I was still in my dress and I really wanted to get out of it.

"Eric," I said sniffing trying to salvage some of my dignity. "I think I'm going to go change." He nodded; we both knew I'd be back. I slowly walked through the bathroom into my room and found some shorts and an old t-shirt. I quickly changed and made my way back to the bed. I slipped in under the covers and layed on my back. Eric scooted over towards me and layed on his side facing me. He was being so sweet. Oh dear lord here come the tears back. He started stroking my hair and I sobbed myself to sleep.

When I woke up it was a little after midnight. Eric was still beside me and he had draped himself over me. I had to admit it felt good, but I really had to go to the bathroom.

I figured Eric was in downtime, a state at which vampires retreat when they have nothing else to do.

"Eric," he stirred, "I need to go to the bathroom." He rolled over and let me up. After I was done in the bathroom I decided to get a drink and maybe a snack. Eric was still laying on the bed eyes closed. So I went ahead and went downstairs. I found Pam watching TV.

"Hey Pam," I said taking the long way to the kitchen.

"Sookie, how are you?" She said not taking her eyes of the TV. I decided to go over and sit down with her.

"I'm okay I guess, what are you watching?"

"Interview with a Vampire" I snorted. I looked at the TV and began to watch with her. It had only been on for a few minutes and hey why not. It was nice just setting in silence with Pam. It gave me time to gather my thoughts plus I felt relaxed and safe. There was no tension like there was with Eric. I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts as Pam began to ask me a question

"Lestat or Louis?" She asked me.

"Louis," I said not even having to consider that one. Come on it was Brad Pitt.

"I prefer Lestat myself," she said almost to herself.

"I liked Lestat in 'Queen of the Damned'," I offered.

"I liked the Queen myself, in that movie" Of course she would. After a moment she was back with more questions.

"Spike or Angel" she asked. It caught me a little off guard.

"I actually prefer Spike," She looked at me shocked, well as shocked as she could look.

"Why Sookie, I'm surprised at you," she said looking back towards the TV. I shrugged my shoulders. Pam returned her attention back to the TV and I decided I was no longer hungry nor thirsty. I made my way back up the stairs and into Eric's room. It didn't looked like he had moved much so I slid back under the covers. He incased me once again. I have to say it made me feel so much better to be in his arms.

"I never would have guessed Spike" Eric said looking up at me. Of course he had heard, that's probably why he hadn't got up. He had probably caught the show after he recovered his memory. While he was at my house he'd seen all of the first season and thought it was hysterical.

"I'm full of surprises," I said relaxing. It wasn't often I felt so at ease with Eric, but I have to say it was a nice change of pace.

"Sookie," he said sliding up on one elbow. He was shirtless and in black silk pajama bottoms. "I am glad you are able to finally feel at ease with me," he said looking straight into my eyes. I couldn't help but smile back at him. He reminded me so much of the Eric I had spent time with in January.

"Eric," I sighed, "I don't have the energy to fight it."

"I am glad you have finally accepted our bond," he was being smug, "Now tell me about your dream."

"It was just a dream, Eric," I said shaking my head. "So do you have any idea who killed Felicia?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"No, let's not talk about that now" He said stroking my hair. I felt his arousal through the bond and I'm sure he could feel mine. Oh _hell_.

--

I'm trying to update often because I love when authors update often, but I am also in school and working. I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story. As always please review, I love to get feedback good or bad. Thanks guys!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Eric," I moaned as he slid his hand up my leg. I started to protest more but he snaked his hand up under the led of my shorts glided into me. He started moving at a very rhythmic pace and I couldn't help but moan and move my hips with him.

"Sookie," he breathed into my ear. I was completely lost in the moment and it felt wonderful. He was pushing me closer and closer to the edge, I moaned in satisfaction. He removed his hand and suddenly his pants were off and he had positioned himself between my legs. He bent down a kissed me hard as he entered me and we both moaned in satisfaction. It really was true was Cosmo said about sex being better with vampires. I mean I'd only slept with one other human (well were-tiger) but it really didn't compare to this. Before long we were both riding out our waves and Eric was running his tongue over his puncture marks on my neck. He collapsed beside me and I began trying to catch my breath. The familiar feeling of jello returned to my legs as I drifted off to sleep. I felt him snuggle up beside and drape his leg over mine. I smiled.

When I woke up Eric was gone. I was kind of happy about it because that meant we could avoid talking about it for a little longer. I really had issues. I stretched my arms and legs. After I had found my clothes and put them on I headed back to my room. I couldn't decide if I wanted to go downstairs and possibly run into Eric or if I wanted to go back to bed. I was pulled out of my silent debate as I heard something outside my window. I slowly made my way over and peered through the pink curtains. There was a man outside dressed in solid black and he looked like he was going to try to break in. What idiot would break into a vampire's house? I got up and made my way downstairs to try to get a better look. I made my way around the entire downstairs and to my surprise (and horror) it seemed Eric and Pam had gone out. Shit. I tiptoed back to the font of the house when I was grabbed from behind. I tried to scream but there was a gloved hand covering my mouth. I was turned around to face my attacker and then my world went black.

When I woke up I had the most horrific headache I think I'd ever had. I tried to push past the pain but I still didn't 'hear' anything. The room was dark but I could make out shapes, it looked like I was in a basement. There was what looked like a work bench and I could see wooden stairs going up.

"I'm glad to see you are awake," came a voice behind me.

"Who are you?" I said in the hardest voice I could muster, given the circumstances it wasn't very hard.

"I'm an old friend of Eric's," He said coming forward. I didn't recognize him. He was tall, probably as tall as Eric, and he had an older face. I saw his fangs so I knew he was a vamp.

"What do you want with me?" I said trying to look up at him. I was sitting in a chair with my arms bound behind me.

"Well my dear, Eric and I go way back. He owes me a significant debt that he refuses to pay." He said moving from foot to foot. His voice was as calm as if we were sitting down for dinner in a nice restaurant.

"But why me?" I asked.

"I killed so many of his employees waiting for you. I knew he cared for you but I wasn't sure 'who' you were until I saw you with him the night I killed that last girl." He said smiling at me, asshole. "I staged a fire at Fangtasia in order to get him to leave the house, and what do I find? You my dear," I stroked my face and I tried to jerk away, but with the restraints it was no use.

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked my voice shaking. What benefit could he have to keeping me around?

"Oh yes, dear, I am but not at this moment" and with that he walked up the stairs and I heard him shut a door behind him.

"Shit, Shit, Shit" I mumbled to myself. What was I going to do? Eric would never be able to find me down here. "Wait" I practically yelled. I just had an epiphany! The blood bond, he could find me with the bond! I silently began chanting, "find me, find me, find me" in my head. Occasionally adding in words like basement and dark. I wasn't really sure how the bond worked, but hey I might as well try. Then out of nowhere I began thinking what if he had died in this fire this guy had set? I couldn't help it I just started crying. Here I was being held hostage in a basement, probably going to die, and I had no idea of the man that could save me, was alive to save me. I just closed my eyes, what was I going to do? I sat there for what felt like hours before I finally passed out after realizing the sun would have to be rising soon.

When I awoke I noticed the smell of something burning. I looked all around me but I couldn't see anything. I tried to undo my arms but he had definitely made the knot tight. If I slightly jumped I could move the chair a little at a time, but where would I go? I looked over at the workbench to my left and there was an old rusty saw. I did my best to shuffle over there. I was pretty sure one of my wrists was broken, but I didn't have time to think about it. Once I reached the saw I attempted to position myself in front of it. After many rotations and various curses I was sawing at what I hoped was the rope. It's funny how you think of the stupidest things when in situations like this. Like for instance, I couldn't help but think if I had, had my last tetanus shot or not. I mean if I hadn't I was definitely going to need one.

I finally got the rope undone and I stumbled a little trying to get feeling back throughout my body. I paused at the bottom of the stairs wondering if there was a door down here that led up into the yard. I found a door right behind the steps and I have never prayed so hard in my life that a door would open. It was loud, but it opened. I ran up the stairs and out. The sun was just setting so I figured I should have enough time to get pretty far. I ran through the yard and onto a sidewalk. I was in a pretty decent neighborhood it looked like. I noticed about a mile up that there looked to be some stores of some kind, hopefully they could help me. I had never run so hard in my life. Before I came to the stores I noticed a cab and waved him down. I knew this was a risk, but the faster I could get away from wherever I was, the better.

"Hi, I need you to take me to uhm," I didn't know Eric's address, "Fangtasia?"

"The vampire bar? Miss are you sure you want to go there?" He asked looking at me. He noticed my rough appearance, I was trying not to think about how bad I looked.

"Yes, its very important that I get there" I said somewhat relaxing as he pulled off. It took less than 30 minutes before we were pulling up into Fangtasia's parking lot. I noticed Eric's Corvette and prayed he was there. The sun had set a little over 10 minutes ago. I had him pull up to the employee entrance at the back.

"Sir, can you wait right here?" I had absolutely no money.

"Yes ma'am" he said eyeing me suspiciously. Before I even knocked on the door it was thrown open. I shrieked a little and Eric just stood there. He looked as shocked as I had ever seen him.

"Sookie?" that's all it took. I started bawling and he caught me before I hit the ground. I noticed Pam come up behind him and she smiled. I tried to compose myself. "Come on," Eric said trying to help me stand.

"The cab…money" was all I could croak out. Pam nodded and went to pay the man, I assumed. Eric helped me into his office and I sat down on his couch. The same couch I had almost died on with the maenad had attacked me. He kneeled in front of me and looked into my eyes.

"Sookie, what happened?" He said gently pressing me for details. I looked into his eyes and noticed then just how worn he looked. His eyes were dark and If I hadn't known Eric better I would have thought he'd been crying.

"Why didn't you find me?" I didn't know where it had come from, but I meant it. Why couldn't he sense me? Looking around I wondered where the fire had been, because nothing seemed to be out of order.

"I tried. I thought I was tracking you when the bond…cut out. I thought you were dead." He said. That was the first time I noticed just how upset Eric was. I couldn't help but feel angry with him. I wasn't particularly angry with him, but I needed to be angry with someone. I felt completely nasty. My arms and feet were covered in dirt and my clothes were torn, what little there was left.

"I need to take a shower." I said numbly. I looked up past Eric at Pam and she nodded. I saw Eric walk over and pull out one of his shirts and hand it to Pam. I slowly moved to get up and she helped me into the little room with the shower.

"I'll be right out here if you need me." I merely nodded. I have had some pretty good showers and this one was definitely on the top five. It was as hot as I could stand it and it felt wonderful. I finished my shower and put Eric's shirt on. I wrapped the towel around my head to dry my hair. When I emerged from the bathroom both Pam and Eric were standing there. They followed me into Eric's office and I sat back down on the couch. Eric perched himself on his desk and Pam just stood at the door. I knew I had to tell them what happened.

"I woke up after… and I noticed someone outside your house so I went downstairs. You weren't there," I paused trying to keep myself from crying, "I looked again and the person was gone. Someone grabbed me from behind and I passed out or he made me pass out or maybe both." I took a deep breath. "When I woke up I was in a basement tied to a chair. There was a man, he never said his name, he looked old and he was a vampire." I stopped. Nothing terrible happened after that point other than my escape.

"What did he do to you?" Eric asked gently, but I could tell he was bordering on loosing it.

"He just talked to me. Told me he would kill me eventually. He said you would never find me." I said my voice shaky.

"That's it?" Pam asked.

"The sun came up before he had a chance to do anything. I think I slept most of the day. When I woke up I noticed a saw and I scooted over to it and cut my ties. I went out through a door in the basement and ran. I found the cab and told him to bring me here." I said closing my eyes. I felt Eric sit down beside me, and I looked over at him.

"He said he started a fire here?"

"Yes, that's why we left. It was small, however, and I was on my way home when I felt your fear. When I got there you were gone. Like I said the bond just cut off, I thought you were dead." He said.

"Well gee Eric, don't sound so tore up about it," I snapped. How could he just say that so easily?

"I was 'tore up' about it Sookie." He said anger blazing through his eyes. I felt his hurt flood across the bond. I knew he had been tore up.

"I need to rest," I said trying to diffuse the situation. I was very emotional and I really didn't need to do this now. He got up and I stretched out on the couch as he brought be a blanket.

"Of course," he said calming down. He moved towards the door and was halfway out of it before my brain kicked into gear.

"Don't leave me," I said. He gave Pam and look and she left. He shut the door and went to sit at his desk. "Do you know who took me?" Maybe my recollection had given him some idea.

"No, I don't recognize his description." He said looking at me.

"He said you refused to pay his debt," I offered.

"Doesn't ring any bells," he said. His use of the vernacular showed me he wasn't upset. "I'm sorry for what happened," he said.

"Just…don't leave me okay? I don't want to be alone." I said my voice shaky but firm. That guy would be pissed when he found me gone. "Wait… something was burning." Eric looked up at me his eyebrows raised.

"What?"

"I woke up to something burning, I don't know what though." I said. He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"The burning smell may explain how he cut the bond off. He probably had a witch under his service. The burning was probably part of the smell," he paused. "You say it was right before sun down you smelt this?" I nodded. "Probably preparing the spell so I wouldn't be able to sense you again tonight." He said looking upset again. I shut my eyes to relax and I heard Eric sit down in his chair. He was probably doing paperwork or thinking over who had taken me. I really didn't care what he was doing as long as he was there. I let my mind ease into unconsciousness.

--

Sorry I was a little delayed with this chapter, I had a really rough spanish test. Anyway Thank you SO much for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm working on a couple of other stories I haven't posted yet as well. Please review (it makes my world go round) :)


	8. Author's Note :

Dear Reader,

Thank you so much for all the Reviews/Alerts. It really means a lot to me that you guys liked my story. This was my first try at Fan Fiction, and I was definitely scared of everyone's reactions. I know I've been MIA for awhile so I decided I'd tell you why. I started this story as a way to escape and deal with some personal issues going on in my life. Once those issues resolved I found I had no urge to write anymore, hence no updates. I figure if I do finish this story it will most likely be after the next C.H. book, _Dead and Gone_, because right now I'm very much into Twilight (I will most likely never write a Fan Fiction for it though). Once again, THANK YOU all so much!

The Jodine


End file.
